


Sauve-Moi, S'il-te-plaît

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Stiles allait mourir. Bientôt. Tout de suite. Ou peut-être pas... ouais, non, peut-être pas.





	Sauve-Moi, S'il-te-plaît

_Stiles à 17h02_

Scott ? Je vais mourir

_Stiles à 17h02_

Je viens littéralement de me prendre une poubelle !

_Stiles à 17h02_

Scott ! Je vais mourir ?

_Scott à 17h03_

Non Stiles, tu ne vas pas mourir --'

_Stiles à 17h03_

Pourquoi je ne mourrais pas ? Le bus pourrait avoir un accident ou je pourrais me faire tronçonner la tête par un taré ou bouffer par un loup-garou... et me faire bouffer par un loup-garou c'est même pas une idée débile, en plus !

_Stiles à 17h04_

Fin remarque... au moins y aura moins de monde dans les transports et j'aurais une place assise

ET TOC

_Stiles à 17h04_

Bon problème... y aura plus grand monde dans les transports et j'ai pas beaucoup confiance

Pas beaucoup de monde = personne pour venir me sauver si je me fais bouffer par un loup-garou

_Scott à 17h05_

Pourquoi t'y vas pas en voiture ?

_Stiles à 17h06_

J'ai filé mes clés à mon père

_Stiles à 17h06_

Tu me sauverais

_Scott à 17h06_

?

_Stiles à 17h07_

Si je me faisais bouffer par un loup-garou... tu me sauverais ?

_Scott à 17h07_

Stiles ? T'en as d'autres des questions débiles de ce genre ?

_Stiles à 17h07_

Tout un stock ! T'en veux d'autres ?

_Scott à 17h09_

T'es quand même pas doué...

_Stiles à 17h09_

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Scott à 17h10_

Pour la poubelle, crétin

_Stiles à 17h10_

Mais c'est sa faute !

oOo

_Stiles à 17h20_

Je pense que je suis un petit peu trop en avance là, en fait

_Scott à 17h21_

Crétin

_Stiles à 17h21_

Même que pas ! Je suis pas un crétin ! Je suis un petit génie diaboliquement géniale dont tu ne pourrais pas te passer

_Scott à 17h22_

Ça ne t'empêche pas d'être un crétin, tu sais ?

_Stiles à 17h23_

Bah un peu quand même

_Scott à 17h23_

Non

_Stiles à 17h24_

Si

_Scott à 17h24_

Non

_Stiles à 17h24_

Si

_Scott à 17h24_

Non

_Stiles à 17h25_

Si

_Scott à 17h25_

Roh la fenêtre !

_Scott à 17h26_

la ferme*

_Stiles à 17h32_

Et c'est qui le crétin maintenant...

oOo

_Stiles à 17h56_

Si je meurs là, maintenant, tout de suite : j'aurais pas à le voir

_Stiles à 17h56_

J'en peux plus

J'en suis arrivé à un stade où j'ai oublié comment on respire !

_Stiles à 17h56_

Comment on respire, Scott ?

_Stiles à 17h56_

Apprend moi !

_Stiles à 17h59_

Oh c'est classe ! Le lycée est vide !

_Scott à 18h_

On a déjà été dans le lycée quand il était vide, Stiles !

_Stiles à 18h_

Oui mais c'était pas aussi cool que maintenant parce qu'il était pas vraiment vide vu que t'étais avec moi.

_Scott à 18h01_

Il n'est pas vraiment vide vu que tu y es

Et Harris aussi

_Stiles à 18h01_

...

_Stiles à 18h02_

C'est le moment parfait pour me tuer, là, en fait

_Stiles à 18h02_

Si j'étais Harris j'en profiterais pour me tuer

_Stiles à 18h03_

Pour tuer Stiles hein

_Stiles à 18h03_

Pas Harris

_Stiles à 18h03_

Vu que c'est moi Harris

_Stiles à 18h04_

Bien que si j'étais momentanément dans son corps je pourrais en profiter pour le tuer lui plutôt que me tuer moi

_Stiles à 18h05_

Sauf que du coup : c'est pas dit que je puisse retrouver mon corps

_Stiles à 18h05_

Donc oublie : je vais plutôt tuer Stiles

_Scott à 18h06_

Respire, Stiles... tout va bien !

_Stiles à 18h07_

Non.

_Stiles à 18h07_

J'ai croisé le coach

J'ai dis bonjour

BONJOUR

Ma voix est partie dans les aigus j'avais l'air trop con

_Stiles à 18h08_

Fin après Finstock a commencé à me hurler dessus et c'est lui qui a eu l'air con

_Stiles à 18h08_

Y a personne qui passe après moi !

Parfait pour me tuer j'te dis

_Scott à 18h09_

Tout va bien ? T'es sur ?

_Stiles à 18h09_

JE VAIS ME FAIRE TUER

BIEN SUR QUE CA VA

_Scott à 18h10_

Ton rendez-vous avec Harris va bien se passer

_Stiles à 18h11_

C'est ce qu'on dirait si ça devait mal se passer

_Stiles à 18h13_

Remarque c'est aussi ce qu'on dirait si ça devait bien se passer

_Scott à 18h15_

Tu m'exaspères...

oOo

_Stiles à 18h21_

Assassiné

_Stiles à 18h21_

Couic

_Stiles à 18h22 (12 sec)_

Pauvre Derek

_Scott à 18h22 (13 sec)_

Pense à Derek et sa peine en apprenant qu'il ne pourra pas lui-même te tuer

_Stiles à 18h23_

Je fais que ça penser à ce crétin (et lui c'est vraiment un crétin)

Je me dis que si lui m'a jamais tué : Harris le fera ptéte pas

_Stiles à 18h23_

Puis je me dis que Harris est partiellement responsable de l'incendie

_Stiles à 18h23_

C'est un psychopathe ce type !

_Stiles à 18h24_

COUIC

_Stiles à 18h24_

Je veux mourir !

_Stiles à 18h24_

Mais pas tué par mon prof de chimie

_Stiles à 18h24_

C'est une mort super triste ça

_Stiles à 18h24_

Je veux mourir en rencontrant... Monsieur Patate !

_Stiles à 18h24_

OU FUCKING COCO LAPIN

_Stiles à 18h24_

Comme ça j'aurais vu un lapin jaune

Et un lapin qui parle

_Stiles à 18h24_

Et ça serait le même lapin !

_Stiles à 18h25_

Ça c'est chouette avant de clamser

_Stiles à 18h25_

Je vais mouriiiiir

_Stiles à 18h25_

Là, si on me proposait "rendez-vous avec Harris ou te faire brûler vif"

Mon choix serait vite fait

_Stiles à 18h26_

Et ça serait pas Harris !!

_Stiles à 18h26_

Je préfère préciser

_Stiles à 18h26_

Putain je vais mourir

je vais mourir !

_Stiles à 18h26_

Je veux nourrir

_Stiles à 18h27_

Mourir ; pas nourrir... parce que je veux justement pas nourrir les pissenlits par la racine

_Stiles à 18h27_

Ou peu importe l'expression exacte

_Stiles à 18h27_

T'façon je vais même pas mourir

_Stiles à 18h27_

Ça serait trop facile sinon

_Stiles à 18h27_

Mais je voudrais mourir

_Stiles à 18h28_

Enfin non je veux pas mourir mais je préférerais mourir maintenant qu'attendre ma mort imminente

_Stiles à 18h28_

Là je vais juste me faire verbalement brûler vif par Harris le Psychopathe

_Stiles à 18h28_

Oui c'est possible

_Stiles à 18h28_

couic le Stiles

_Stiles à 18h28_

Et j'ai même pas pensé à demander à Lydia si elle voulait bien me servir de plan de secours pour ressusciter

_Stiles à 18h29_

Je resterais couic

_Stiles à 18h29_

C'est bête ça hein !

_Stiles à 18h29_

J'ai pas besoin d'un rendez-vous « pédagogique » pour discuter de « mon avenir » avec un prof si c'est pour être dans cet état hein

_Stiles à 18h29_

Puis j'ai pas d'avenir d'après Harris

_Stiles à 18h29_

On va parler de quoi du coup ?

_Stiles à 18h30_

Tu crois qu'il va m'apprendre à cultiver des patates ?

oOo

_Stiles à 18h35_

Couic je suis mort

_Stiles à 18h35_

Pour la 12586841 fois de la soirée

_Stiles à 18h35_

Il trouvera mon cadavre devant la salle

_Stiles à 18h36_

Il sera dég de pas avoir pu me tuer

_Stiles à 18h36_

ET DE QUAND MÊME DEVOIR PLANQUER MON CORPS

_Stiles à 18h36_

AH AH

_Stiles à 18h36_

Même dans la mort je continuerais à le faire chier

_Stiles à 18h37_

Presque autant que je dois te faire chier actuellement

_Stiles à 18h37_

T'es mort Scott ?

_Stiles à 18h37_

Mon père sait où je suis t'façon ! Et toc

_Stiles à 18h38_

Il sait que je suis au lycée

_Stiles à 18h38_

Et avec Harris

_Stiles à 18h38_

Bah ouais j'ai pris mes précautions hein

_Stiles à 18h38_

Il sera bien embêté

_Stiles à 18h39_

NA

_Stiles à 18h39_

Je suis un démon sans nom du nom de Stiles

_Stiles à 18h39_

Enfin si je suis sans nom je peux pas m'appeler Stiles

_Stiles à 18h39_

Oublie...

oOo

_Stiles à 18h40_

Scott ?

_Stiles à 18h40_

Pourquoi on peut pas crever d'un claquement de doigt à ton avis ?

_Stiles à 18h41_

ADIEUUU

_Stiles à 18h41_

Dire que je vais mourir sans avoir pu tuer Derek !

_Stiles à 18h41_

Et lui dire qu'il est moins cool que son oncle psychopathe

_Stiles à 18h42_

J'aimerais voir sa tête si je lui dis ça

_Stiles à 18h42_

Je lui dirais ça à ma rescussitation

_Stiles à 18h42_

Bien que je pense qu'on dise plutôt résurrection

_Stiles à 18h43_

Au pire on s'en fou...

_Stiles à 18h43_

J'vais pas revenir à la vie donc on s'en fou

_Stiles à 18h43_

Mais c'est super con...

_Stiles à 18h44_

T'imagines ? Tu meurs et tu penses à un super truc à faire ?

_Stiles à 18h44_

Bah tu peux pas le faire...

_Stiles à 18h44_

Vu que t'es mort

_Scott à 18h44_

63 SMS Stiles ! T'abuses bon sang !

Tu ne vas pas mourir ni rien du tout

_Stiles à 18h45_

Les derniers SMS avant ma mort

_Stiles à 18h45_

Profite, veinard !

_Scott à 18h45_

Stiles... tu ne vas PAS mourir

_Scott à 18h46_

Tu es fort alors tu vas le rester pendant le rendez-vous, ok ?

_Scott à 18h46_

Personne a su te tuer jusque là, y a pas de raisons

_Scott à 18h47_

Harris aura même pas à cacher ton corps vu que tu seras en vie

_Scott à 18h48_

Bon... tu réponds plus et tu t'excites plus : tu dois être avec lui alors

oOo

_Stiles à 19h25_

OLIVER QUEEN IS ALIVE

_Stiles à 19h25_

Enfin Oliver Queen j'en sais rien mais moi j'le suis en tout cas


End file.
